Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center
The Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center is an area of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center where Test Subjects are accommodated - and sometimes put in long-term relaxation - when being tested. Overview *The Relaxation Center is a massive compound, consisting of thousands of docked "Relaxation Chambers", life support containers that can be moved along a rail, which on the inside, bear a striking resemblance to the interior of hotel rooms, circa 1950. *Within the Relaxation Chambers, Test Subjects are encouraged by a PA system to stare at art, listen to classical music, and exercise at regular intervals, presumably to prevent muscular and intellectual deterioration between periods of stasis. *Relaxation Chambers are also used to put Test Subjects in long-term relaxation (i.e. cryosleep), in which case they are named "Cryo-Chambers". They are managed by the Cryo-Control system, which regulates the cryo-suspension process and life support through Cryo-Units. The Cryo-Control system has a main power grid and a reserve grid in case of failure. When the reserve grid takes over the main grid if the latter fails, the wake-up date cannot be programmed. *It appears that despite the propaganda slogan "The cryo-suspension process is both safe & fun!", a warning also suggests that the long-term relaxation is not fail-safe, and that Test Subjects may die in the process. *The Relaxation Chamber should not be confused with the Relaxation Vault, used by Test Subjects while testing. *Following the partial destruction of GLaDOS, Chell found herself outside the facility, and was brought back in by the Party Escort Bot, which placed her in a Relaxation Chamber. However GLaDOS' destruction had damaged the main power grid, and Doug Rattmann saved Chell by patching her Cryo-Unit in the reserve grid to restart her life support, putting her in long sleep for an unknown amount of time ("both alive and dead, until someone opens the box"). Several years later, Wheatley awoke Chell in her damaged but still functioning chamber, took control of the Chamber, lead it through the Center and lead her through the ruined facility by leaving the Center through a hole in the wall. *On the back panel of the Relaxation Center room, there is a label that describes the Test Subjects that are occupying the rooms by a barcode, their age, body type, gender, and height as well as the day the subjects were put into the room and the day that the Test Subjects "expired". Behind the scenes *The Relaxation Center was first glimpsed in the Portal 2 teaser trailer shown at E3 2010, then shown in its final state at PAX East in 2011, in a video showcasing the opening of the singleplayer campaign in Portal 2. *Concept art also appeared in the game files of the video game The Ball, as part of the ''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG. *Several unused models related to an earlier version of Chell's Relaxation Chamber can still be found in the game's files. Trivia *When Chell first awakes, the mural depicts a man sitting on a beach. When she is woken up again, it shows a wolf on the beach howling at a full moon. The painting Chell is required to look at also changes its appearance to a nighttime version, complete with full moon. Gallery "Portal: Lab Rat" File:Cryo propa.jpg|Propaganda poster for the cryo-suspension process. File:Chell cryosleep.jpg|Chell just put to sleep in a Relaxation Chamber. File:Lab Rat p24.jpg|Rattmann restarting Chell's life support in the Cryo-Control. File:Chell Reboot.jpg|Chell's Relaxation Chamber rebooting. ''Portal 2'' Pre-release File:Potato 33.jpg|Concept art for 4 different Relaxation Chambers portrayed as photos in a designer's album. File:Potato 58.jpg|Concept art of incomplete humanoid robots in a Relaxation Chamber. File:Potato 05.jpg|Concept art of Chell in a ruined Relaxation Center. File:Chell relax early.jpg|An early version of Chell's Relaxation Chamber, as seen in the Portal 2 Teaser Trailer. Retail File:Relaxation Chambers.jpg|Glimpse of the Relaxation Center from Chell's damaged Relaxation Chamber, with other Chamber containers visible in the background. File:Relaxation Chambers2.jpg|Ditto, closer File:Test subject.jpg|The panel on the back of a Relaxation Center room that labels the Test Subject. Apparently, this subject was an 'tall' and 'fat' adult female who was 'packed' February 3, 1976, and unless removed from stasis, would 'expire' exactly twenty years later. File:Relax chamber 1.jpg|Chell's room. File:Motel frame day.png|Painting which Chell is required to look at. File:Motel frame night.png|The same painting as Chell awakes. File:Motel mural day.png|The mural. File:Motel mural night.png|The mural as Chell awakes. Sp a1 intro10002.jpg|Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center. Sp a1 intro10001.jpg|Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center. Sp a1 intro10015.jpg|Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center television as Chell awakes. File:Bed1.jpg|Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center bed before Chell goes back to sleep. Sp a1 intro10012.jpg|Ditto, as Chell awakes. List of appearances *''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG *''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' *''Portal 2'' *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' Category:Aperture Science locations Category:Locations Category:Portal 2 Category:Portal 2: Lab Rat Category:Jeremy Bennett designs